Dumbledores Taten der Vergangenheit kommen ans Licht!
by Brchen
Summary: Langsam erwachte Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und nahm den typischen Geruch des Krankenflügels war. Was ist nun schon wieder passiert, dass ich im Krankenflügel bin? , ging es Harry durch den Kopf, bevor er ganz langsam seine Augen öffnete. Harry schätzte, dass es schon später am Tag sein musste. Denn der Krankenflügel wurde in ein angenehmes Licht getaucht, so dass er beim ö


Dumbledores Taten der Vergangenheit kommen ans Licht! (1)

**Kapitel** **1**

Langsamerwachte Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und nahm den typischen Geruch des Krankenflügels war. °_Was ist nun schon wieder passiert, dass ich im Krankenflügel bin?°,_ ging es Harry durch den Kopf, bevor er ganz langsam seine Augen öffnete. Harry schätzte, dass es schon später am Tag sein musste. Denn der Krankenflügel wurde in ein angenehmes Licht getaucht, so dass er beim öffnen seiner Augen nicht geblendet wurde. Er vermutete dass es bereits Nachmittag war, ansonsten hätte er seine Augen erst an das grelle Licht gewöhnen müssen, was nicht der Fall war. Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert sein könnte. Er war mit den anderen Schülern der siebten Klasse Slytherin und Gryffindor im Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es war ihre erste Stunde dieses Fachs, nachdem sie vor einer Woche aus den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts kamen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass ihn Professor Snape anwies mit Blaise Zabini Angriffs-, und Verteidigungszauber zu üben, die ihnen der Professor am Anfang des Unterrichts erklärt und gezeigt hatte.

Blaise und er hatten begonnen die Zauber zu üben, wobei er dem Dunkelhäutigen half den Zauber richtig auszuführen. Sie hatten begonnen, den Zauber abwechselnd auf den jeweils anderen zu hetzen. Derjenige von ihnen, auf den der Zauber abwechselnd gehetzt wurde, sollte versuchen sich gegen diesen zu verteidigen, was Harry gelang, Blaise jedoch noch einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete, so dass Harry die Übung unterbrach und dem Dunkelhäutigen freundlich erklärt was er beim Schildzauber zu beachten hatte und was er bei dessen Ausführung falsch machte. Das Letzte an was sich Harry erinnerte war, dass Blaise´s Gesicht einen erschrockenen Ausdruck annahm, bevor er einen heftigen Schmerz zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Erst hier im Krankenflügel kam er wieder zu sich. Bevor er sich jedoch weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, _**warum**_ und _**weshalb**_ er hier aufwachte, vernahm er die Stimme der Heilerin von Hogwarts, die an sein Bett herangetreten sein musste, als sie bemerkte dass er bei Bewusstsein war.

„Du warst lange ohne Bewusstsein, Kleiner! Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Madame Pomfrey mit sanfter, leiser Stimme, nachdem sie an das Bett herangetreten war.

„Mir tut der Kopf weh, aber sonst fühl ich mich gut, Poppy. Was ist überhaupt passiert, dass ich hier im Krankenflügel bin?" Fragend sah Harry die Heilerin an.

„In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gab es einen Unfall und Professor Snape kam mit dir hierher. Er erklärte mir nur, dass du von einem Fluch getroffen wurdest, während ihr Verteidigungszauber üben solltet, mehr nicht. Wenn du wissen willst, was in seinem Unterricht passiert ist, musst du ihn schon selbst fragen.", erklärte Poppy, wobei sie eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn legte, um zu prüfen ob er Fieber hatte. Danach reichte sie ihm eine Phiole, welche einen Schmerztrank enthielt.

„Das muss ein heftiger Fluch gewesen sein. Ansonsten wäre ich nicht bewusstlos geworden.", stellte Harry fest, bevor er die Phiole an seine Lippen setzte und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Trank schluckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sowie Severus hierher kommt, kannst du ihn fragten. Ruh dich noch etwas aus, Harry", entgegnete Poppy und richtete die Bettdecke.

Während Harry sich unter die Bettdecke kuschelte, die Augen schloss und einschlief, wonach Poppy sich zu einem Sichtschutz begab und dahinter verschwand, um sich um einen anderen Patienten zu kümmern, befanden sich mehrere Personen im Büro des Schulleiters und diskutierten darüber was im Verteidigungsunterricht passiert war.

„Es ist einfach unfassbar, dass zwei Schüler einen Fluch auf einen anderen Schüler hetzen. Mr. Potter hätte ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen können! Wer bitte rettet uns dann vor du – weißt – schon – wen?", regte sich Minerva McGonagall auf. „Vor allem von Miss Granger hätte ich so etwas nicht gedacht! Sie war doch sonst immer so besonnen und vernünftig".

„Eifersucht und Neid haben schon in der Vergangenheit zu einer solchen Tat verleitet.", ließ sich der Professor für Muggelkunde vernehmen.

„Zumal es nicht irgendein Fluch war, sondern der Stupidity curse (Dummheitsfluch). Ebenso Miss Chang, die den Connection curse (Bindungsfluch) auf Mr. Potter hetzte. Mr. Potter hatte keine Chance den Flüchen auszuweichen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und sich auf das Duell mit Mr. Zabini konzentrierte", erzählte Severus Snape den im Büro versammelten Lehrern.

„Was für einen Grund sollte Miss Granger haben, den Stupidity curse auf Mr. Potter zu hetzen? Was hat sie dazu veranlasst, so etwas zu tun?" Verwunderung klang in der Stimme von Professor Sinistra mit.

„Ich _**vermute**_, dass Miss Granger bemerkte dass Mr. Potter in allen Fächern besser als sie geworden ist und in manchen Fächern sogar ein Ohnegleichen Plus erreichen würde, sollte er bis zu den UTZ Prüfungen seine Leistungen beibehalten oder noch steigern können. Wie wir Miss Granger vom Unterricht kennen, ist sie sehr strebsam und immer eine der Ersten, die sich im Unterricht meldet. Daher vermute ich, dass es ihr schwer fällt zu akzeptieren dass jemand besser sein könnte als sie. Was man schon daran erkennen kann, sollte ein Mitschüler besser im Unterricht sein und mehr über ein Thema wissen als Miss Granger, sie denjenigen mit ihrem Blick regelrecht erdolchen möchte.

Sie kann und wird es nicht akzeptieren, dass jemand mehr im Unterricht wissen oder können würde als sie selbst. Anstatt darin einen Ansporn zu sehen sich im Unterricht anzustrengen, versucht sie mit hinterlistigen Tricks oder wie im Fall von Mr. Potter, diejenigen durch verfluchen daran zu hindern. In Hogwarts gab es schon seit der Gründung einen gesunden und ausgeglichenen Wettstreit unter den Schülern, der dazu führte dass sie sich anstrengten die Anforderungen im Unterricht auch zu meistern. Allerdings kommt es mir schon seit einigen Jahren so vor, als wenn sich die Schüler gegenseitig daran hindern wollen, dass einer von ihnen besser sein könnte als man selbst. Der vormals gesunde Konkurrenzkampf wurde in den Jahren zu einem Machtkampf zwischen den Schülern.", teilte Severus allen Kollegen seine Vermutung mit, obwohl er wusste, dass das gesagte der Wahrheit entsprach. Allerdings musste er so tun, als würde er es nur vermuten.

„In meinem Unterricht konnte ich dieses Verhalten von Miss Granger ebenfalls des öfteren beobachten.", ließ sich Professor Sprout vernehmen. Worauf von einigen ihrer Kollegen ein bestätigendes Nicken kam, jedoch einige sie auch verwundert ansehen ließ.

„Was meinst du damit, Promona?", wollte Professor Flashhut wissen.

„Nun, des öfteren konnte ich beobachten, dass Miss Granger einen der anderen Schüler mit ihrem Blick regelrecht erdolchte. Oft traf es den jungen Mr. Longbottom, dem sie immer mal wieder einen solchen Blick zuwarf. Dieser junge Mann ist wirklich gut in meinem Unterricht, wenn nicht sogar einer der Besten. Mr. Longbottom besitzt eine natürliche Begabung mit magischen und nichtmagischen Pflanzen, welche ich bei nur sehr wenigen Schülern hier auf Hogwarts beobachten konnte. Am Anfang dachte ich mir noch nichts dabei. Aber als sie auch den jungen Mr. Potter, den jungen Mr. Malfoy, ebenso den jungen Mr. Zabini immer wieder mal einen solchen Blick zuwarf, begann ich sie öfters in meinem Unterricht zu beobachten und ich musste immer mal wieder feststellen, dass sie diese vier jungen Männern diesen Blick zuwarf.", antwortete Professor Sprout ihrem jungen Kollegen.

„Wir sollten jedoch zum vorherigen Thema zurück kehren.", begann Dumbledore das Lehrerkollegium von seiner Lieblingsgryffindor abzulenken, was nicht nur Severus auffiel, sondern auch einigen anderen Lehrern.

„Was für eine Strafe sollen die beiden Schülerinnen bekommen?", wandte sich Professorin Snow an den Schulleiter.

„Es ist davon auszugehen, dass diese beiden jungen Damen den jungen Mr. Potter nicht mit Absicht verfluchten. So wird wohl ein hoher Punkteabzug reichen.", teilte Dumbledore den anderen Professoren mit.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus! Es steht außer Frage, dass diese beiden Schülerinnen Mr. Potter sehr wohl mit Absicht verfluchten. Immerhin stand Miss Granger mit dem Rücken zum jungen Mann und drehte sich, während sie den Fluch sprach. Fast so verhält es sich bei Miss Chang. Sie stand im hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes, bevor die Übungen begannen. Jedoch lief sie immer weiter auf diesen zu, bevor sie den Fluch auf Mr. Potter hetzte. Daher kann es nicht der Fall sein, dass diese beiden Schülerinnen Mr. Potter ohne jegliche Absicht verfluchten!" Energisch kamen die Worte von Severus, was doch einige, wenn nicht sogar alle anderen Professoren diesen erstaunt ansehen ließ.

„Aber, aber Severus! Ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden jungen Damen keinerlei böse Absichten gegenüber Mr. Potter hegen. Es war ein unglücklicher Unfall, somit wird ein hoher Punktabzug ausreichend sein.", entgegnete Dumbledore auf seine freundliche Art. Dies führte nicht nur bei Severus dazu, dass ihm schlecht wurde.

„Du kannst es noch so schön reden wollen, Albus. Aber es bleibt die Tatsache, dass diese beiden Schülerinnen Mr. Potter mit Absicht verfluchten. Warum sonst sollte sich Miss Granger zu dem jungen Mann umdrehen, wenn dazu keinerlei Veranlassung bestand? Dasselbe gilt für Miss Chang, die sich ihm näherte, bevor sie den Fluch auf ihn hetzte. Beide Schülerinnen mussten einen Grund haben, der sie zu dieser Tat veranlasste. Miss Grangers Grund war es, das sie bemerkte, dass Mr. Potter besser im Unterricht wurde und er sie schon seit einiger Zeit übertrumpfte. Bei Miss Chang vermute ich den Grund nur.", begehrte Severus auf, was wiederum dazu führte dass ihn seine Kollegen erstaunt ansahen.

„Ich muss Severus zustimme, was Miss Granger betrifft. Zudem ich auch oftmals Miss Chang dabei beobachten konnte, wie sie Mr. Potter des öfteren schmachtende Blicke zuwarf, welche dieser jedoch nie beachtete. Das Verhalten dieser beiden Schülerinnen ist inakzeptabel und fordert eine höhere Strafe als nur hohen Punktabzug!", unterstützte Professor McGonagall ihren jüngeren Kollegen.

„Auf Dumstrang oder Beauxbaton wären die Schüler der Schule verwiesen worden, hätten sie auf einem ihrer Mitschüler diese beiden Flüche gehetzt.", replizierte Severus, was ein bestätigendes Nicken der anderen Professoren mit sich brachte.

„Diese beiden Schülerinnen haben gegen die Regeln Hogwarts verstoßen, Albus und dies muss hart bestraft werden. Du kannst nicht jedes Mal Gnade vor Recht walten lassen!", unterstützte Professor McGonagall den Tränkemeister ein weiteres Mal.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass diese beiden Schülerinnen eine Regel verletzen. Daher bin ich der Meinung, dass sie nicht so hart bestraft werden sollten. Sollte sich das jedoch wiederholen, werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen.", gab sich der Schulleiter geschlagen, obwohl ihm das nicht wirklich passte. Er wollte seine Lieblingsgryffindor auf Hogwarts behalten, damit sie weiterhin Potter ausspionieren konnte. Denn sie hatte ihm so oft schon in dieser Hinsicht gute Dienste geleistet.

„Du wirst Miss Granger und Miss Chang gegenüber eine Verwarnung aussprechen, Albus! Allerdings wird sich noch zeigen, ob diese beiden Schülerinnen weiterhin auf Hogwarts bleiben können.", erinnerte McGonagall den Schulleiter an die Anordnung des Ministeriums.

„Ich kann mir immer noch keinen Grund vorstellen, warum das Ministerium diesen Entschluss fasste.", ließ sich Dumbledore nachdenklich vernehmen.

°_Vielleicht weil viele Schüler falsch auf die Häuser verteilt wurden, nachdem du den Hut manipuliert hast, du alter Gichtsack_°, dachte Severus.

Oh ja, Severus hatte durch einen glücklichen Zufall herausgefunden, das mehrere Zauber auf dem Hut lagen und dieser dadurch so manchen Schüler in das falsche Haus einteilte, anstatt in das welches er normaler Weise gehört hätte. Denn wie konnte es sonst sein, das Harry Potter nach Gryffindor kam, obwohl der Hut in zu Anfang nach Slytherin schicken wollte? Normaler Weise ließ sich der Hut nicht umstimmen, hatte er sich entschieden in welches Haus der Schüler gehörte. Severus erfuhr beim Okklumentikunterricht, den er Harry in dessen fünften Schuljahr auf Anordnung Dumbledores geben musste, dass der Hut Harry ursprünglich nach Slytherin schicken wollte. Der Hut hätte sich niemals umstimmen lassen, egal wie verzweifelt der Schüler gebettelt hätte, nicht in das vom Hut bestimmte Haus geschickt zu werden.

Nachdem Severus dies in den Erinnerungen Harrys erfahren hatte, war eine Wut in ihm aufgestiegen, die er nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Aber er hatte es geschafft, so dass Harry es nicht mitbekam, als er diesen nach dem Okklumentikunterricht in seinen Turm zurückschickte. Noch viel mehr hatte Severus in Harrys Erinnerungen und Gedanken gesehen, was ihn den jungen Mann in einem anderen Licht sehen ließ. Der Zufall kam Severus zur Hilfe, als er zum Schulleiter ins Büro kommen sollte, dieser jedoch noch nicht anwesend war. So dass er seine Chance nutzte und den Hut mit einem Zauber untersuchte. Der Zauber bestätigte ihm, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. So dass er sich dazu entschloss, seinen Halbbruder davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Durch ein Klopfen wurde Severus aus seinen Überlegungen und Gedanken wieder in die Realität geholt und richtete seinen Blick auf die Tür.

Nach der Aufforderung des Schulleiters betraten die beiden Schülerinnen das Schulleiterbüro, um welche die Diskussion zuvor geführt wurde. Severus, ebenso Minerva und noch einige andere Professoren fiel auf, dass der schuldbewusste Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Mädchen nur gespielt war. Bevor Dumbledore auch nur ein Wort von sich geben konnte, begann Professor McGonagall zu sprechen.

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, einen ihrer Mitschüler zu verfluchen?", verlangte McGonagall in scharfen Ton von den beiden Schülerinnen zu wissen, was diese zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich habe Potter nicht mit Absicht verflucht! Ich musste dem Fluch meines Duellpartners ausweichen, wobei sich der Abwehrfluch löste, den ich auf meinen Partner hetzen wollte und Potter in den Rücken traf!", versuchte Granger der Verwandlungslehrerin glaubhaft zu versichern.

„Dann stellt sich mir die Frage, warum sie den Fluch ihres Duellpartners mit einem Stupidity curse abwehrten. Wie mir bekannt ist und ihnen sein dürfte, hätte dieser Fluch keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt, hätten sie ihn zur Abwehr des ‚Stupors´ verwendet, Miss Granger!", mischte sich Severus ein, was ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick der Muggelgeborenen einbrachte, den er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Ich habe den ersten Spruch gesprochen der mir eingefallen war, als ich den Angriffszauber auf mich zukommen sah, wobei ich mich zeitgleich zur Seite drehte, um dem Fluch zu entgehen.", verteidigte sich Granger innerlich vor Wut kochend.

„Es ist nur seltsam, dass sie diesen Fluch kennen. Denn dieser Fluch befindet sich in keinem der Lehrbücher für Verteidigung gegen sie dunklen Künste. Ebenso wenig finden sie ihn in einem Buch in der Bibliothek oder einem der Bücher, die sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung befinden. Daher frage ich sie, woher kennen sie diesen Fluch und erzählen sie mir nicht, dass sie ihn aus einem Buch aus der Muggelwelt oder dem Buchladen, welcher sich in der Winkelgasse befindet gekauft hätten! Denn das werde ich ihnen sicher nicht glauben!" Scharf kamen die Worte von Severus, so dass sogar einige Professoren leicht zusammenzuckten.

„Ich bin eine der klügsten Schülerinnen auf Hogwarts und das Buch in dem dieser Fluch steht, habe ich zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Derjenige, der mir das Buch schenkte, weiß wie wissbegierig ich bin. Ich lerne gern voraus, um mehr Zeit zum lesen anderer Bücher zu haben, die für mein späteres Berufsleben nützlich sein könnten.", versuchte sich Granger hochmütig zu verteidigen. Wobei jedoch Minerva, Severus, sowie die Professoren Sprout, Snow und Sinistra sehen konnten, dass sich Schweißperlen auf der Stirn der Muggelgeborenen gebildet hatten.

„Obwohl sie sich für eine der klügsten Schülerinnen auf Hogwarts halten, haben sie nicht gewusst dass dieses Buch, in dem dieser Fluch steht, vom Ministerium schon vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren verboten und alle Bücher, in denen dieser Fluch vorkommt, konfisziert wurden? Ebenso wenig haben sie gewusst, dass der Besitz eines dieser Bücher mit fünfzehn Jahren Askaban geahndet wird? Nach ihrer eigenen Aussage besitzen sie ein vor Jahren vom Ministerium verbotenes und konfisziertes Buch, was uns Lehrer dazu verpflichtet sie dem Ministerium zu melden, damit die Auroren sie zum Verhör mitnehmen. Danach werden sie in eine mit Sicherheitszaubern gesicherte Zelle gesteckt werden, um in dieser auf ihre Verhandlung zu warten.

Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen, sollten sie wissen, dass wir Professoren gegen die Gesetze verstoßen würden, sollten wir das Ministerium nicht darüber informieren. So wichtig sind sie in meinen Augen nicht, als dass ich meinen Lehrberuf für sie aufs Spiel setze, Miss Granger. Ebenso wenig würden meine Kollegen ihr Vergehen ignorieren!", schleuderte Severus der Muggelgeborenen entgegen, was diese erbleichen ließ und sich ihr Blick unauffällig, wie sie dachte auf den Schulleiter richtete.

„Was ist mit Cho? Sie hat ebenso einen Fluch auf Potter gehetzt!", prangerte Granger ihre Mitschülerin an.

„Sie können sich sicher sein, dass auch Miss Chang ihre Strafe erhalten wird, ebenso wie Mr. Weasley, der einen Mitschüler verfluchte, obwohl das Duell von mir unterbrochen wurde!", entgegnete ihr Severus mit harter Stimme.

Dumbledore konnte sich nicht ein einziges Mal zu allem äußern, denn er wurde von den anderen Professoren einfach übergangen und ignoriert. Immerhin hielt er nur einen hohen Punktabzug für gerechtfertigt, dafür was diese beiden Schülerinnen getan hatten und somit überließen sie die Bestrafung der beiden Schüler der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und dem Tränkemeister. Diese Beiden griffen ihrer Meinung nach wirklich durch, ganz im Gegensatz zum Schulleiter. Bevor Dumbledore auch nur einen Ton hätte sagen können, nachdem sich Stille in seinem Büro ausgebreitet hatte, fauchte der Kamin und diesem entstiegen zwei Männer, welche die Umhänge des Ministeriums trugen und sie als Auroren der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung auswiesen.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Doocey und dies ist mein Kollege Mr. Vesper.", begrüßte der Auror und stellte sich und seinen Kollegen den Professoren sowie dem Schulleiter und den beiden Schülerinnen vor. „Wir wurden darüber informiert, dass eine Schülerin sich einer Straftat schuldig gemacht haben soll.", fügte er mit einer tiefen dunklen Stimme an die Professoren gewandt hinzu.

„Ja, ich habe sie gerufen, weil sich diese Schülerin einer Straftat schuldig gemacht hat.", erwiderte Professor Flashhut und zeigte dabei auf Hermine Granger.

„Würden sie meinem Kollegen und mir bitte den Sachverhalt erläutern?", bat Doocey an die Professoren gewandt.

„Natürlich! Beim Verteidigungsunterricht geschah folgendes…", begann Severus und erzählte den beiden Auroren, was sich in seinem Unterricht zugetragen hatte und was sie erfuhren, als sie die beiden Schülerinnen bestrafen wollten. „Miss Granger hat meinen Kollegen und mir gegenüber zugegeben, ein Buch zu besitzen, welches schon vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren vom Ministerium verboten und konfisziert wurde. Der von mir vorhin erwähnte Fluch wird in diesem aufgelistet und auch genau dessen Ausführung, sowie dessen Auswirkungen beschrieben. Daher erstattete mein Kollege Anzeige und bat darum sie hierher zu schicken", beendete Severus seine Erzählung.

„Wo befindet sich das Buch, Miss?", wollte Auror Vesper von der Muggelgeborenen wissen, wobei er sie mit einem Blick ansah, der dieser einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„In… in meinem Zimmer im Turm", antwortete sie kleinlaut.

„Gut, ich werde sie zu ihrem Turm und in ihr Zimmer begleiten, damit sie das Beweismaterial nicht verschwinden lassen können!", erklärte Auror Vesper ernst und umfasste den rechten Arm der Muggelgeborenen.

„Aber Männer können den Mädchenbereich und die Zimmer nicht betreten", wies sie daraufhin, wobei alle Anwesenden leichte Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme hören konnten.

„Das wird für mich kein Problem sein. Darum begleite _**ich**_ sie ja auch!", wandte er sich fies grinsend an die Brünette.

„Warum sollte es ihnen möglich sein und den anderen männlichen Schülern und Lehrern nicht?", kam dümmlich die Frage, woraufhin fast alle Professoren leicht die Augen verdrehten.

„Glauben sie mir, ich kann sie ohne weiteres begleiten. Bei mir wird sich der Abwehrzauber nicht aktivieren."

„Aber sie sind doch ein Mann. Daher wird es ihnen nicht möglich sein oder aus welchem Grund sollten gerade sie in den Mädchenturm gelangen können, wo es anderen männlichen Personen nicht möglich ist?", Nichtverstehen schwang in der Stimme Grangers mit.

„Der Grund, warum dieser junge Mann sie begleiten kann ist, dass er nicht auf Frauen steht und somit sehr wohl in den Mädchenturm und in ihr Zimmer gelangen kann.", klärte Severus sie auf. Ihm wurde klar, warum der Auror die Schülerin begleiten konnte. Weil er nämlich schwul sein musste, ansonsten hätte er ebenso Probleme wie die anderen männlichen Schüler die hetero-, oder bisexuell veranlagt waren.

„Wie meinen sie das, Professor?", wollte Granger nichtverstehend wissen, woraufhin sich alle außer Dumbledore ein aufstöhnen verkneifen mussten.

„Weil der junge Mann schwul ist und somit in den Mädchenturm sowie in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen gelangen kann. Bei schwulen jungen Männern wirkt der Abwehrzauber nicht, nur bei hetero - oder bisexuellen Männern!", erklärte Severus innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd.

°_Dieses Weib will wirklich die klügste Hexe in Hogwarts sein? Warum weiß sie dann nicht das einfachste? Hat sie sich nie über die Gesetze oder Gepflogenheiten der magischen Welt informiert? Naja, sie hält sich ja auch nur selbst für klug, wenn man Dumbledore nicht mitzählt°_, ging Severus der Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Kaum hatten der Auror und Granger das Schulleiterbüro verlassen, wandten sich die Professoren Cho Chang zu, der ihre Strafe noch mitgeteilt werden musste.

„Ihnen Miss Chang ist sicherlich bewusst, was für einen Fluch sie auf Mr. Potter hetzten. Jedoch kann ich ihren Beweggrund nicht verstehen, warum sie dies taten. Zumal sie gewusst haben müssen, dass der Fluch ebenso verboten ist, wie der den Miss Granger auf Mr. Potter hetzte.", wandte sich Professor McGonagall an die Ravenclaw. „Außerdem hätte ich gern gewusst, woher sie den Fluch kennen und haben!"

„Ich wollte Harry für mich haben und ihn keiner anderen überlassen! Er ist für mich bestimmt und ich habe ein Anrecht auf ihn, denn ich habe mich in ihn in seinem fünften Jahr verliebt! Er ist ein ehrenwerter Junge, der zu dem steht was er einem verspricht!", erwiderte Cho Chang. „Den Fluch fand ich in einem Buch, das sich in der Bibliothek meiner Eltern befand. Allerdings war mir nicht bewusst oder bekannt, das dieser Fluch verboten ist!", fügte sie hinzu wobei sie ein Gesicht zog, dass dem eines Unschuldslamm gleichkam.

„Mir ist nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass Mr. Potter ihnen jemals etwas versprochen hätte, Miss Chang. Auch haben sie kein Anrecht auf den jungen Mann! Er ist erwachsen und kann immer noch selbst entscheiden, wen er als Partnerin möchte und wen nicht! Nur weil sie sich einreden, sich in den jungen Mann verliebt zu haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er ihnen gegenüber dasselbe empfindet. Warum sonst hätte er ihnen immer wieder aus dem Weg gehen sollen, wenn er sie ebenso lieben würde, wie sie ihn? Des öfteren konnte ich beobachten, dass Mr. Potter einen anderen Weg einschlug, kaum dass er sie gesehen hatte. Er ist regelrecht geflüchtet, wenn er sie sah oder sie ihm zu nahe kamen. Demnach vermute ich, dass ihre Liebe zu ihm nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht!", entgegnete Severus kalt, was die Ravenclaw leicht zusammenzucken ließ und sich eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen bildete.

„Das was ihnen mein Kollegen soeben mitteilte, kann ich nur bestätigen. Einige Male wurde ich Zeuge davon, wie ihnen Mr. Potter aus dem Weg ging oder regelrecht vor ihnen flüchtete. Zudem ich einmal dabei war, wie ein Brief von ihnen bei Mr. Potter per Eulenpost eintraf und er diesen mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck ins Feuer werfen wollte. Als ich ihn davon abhielt und ihn darauf ansprach, erklärte er mir, dass sie ihn mit Briefen regelrecht bombardieren würden, obwohl er ihnen gegenüber mehrere Male verlauten ließ, dass er an ihnen kein Interesse hätte und auch nichts von ihnen wollen würde. Sie jedoch hätten es einfach ignoriert und würden ihn auf den Gängen auflauern und belästigen, ja ihn sogar regelrecht verfolgen. Er hätte ihnen gegenüber nie Hoffnungen gemacht oder ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise gezeigt, dass er an ihnen interessiert wäre.

Sie jedoch würden überall herumerzählen, dass er ihr fester Freund wäre und sie ihn nach der Schule heiraten würden. Er versicherte mir, dass er ihnen gegenüber niemals auch nur irgendetwas in dieser Richtung verlauten ließ oder angedeutet hätte. Mr. Potter hätte eher den Eindruck, dass er als Ersatz für ihren beim trimagischen Turnier getöteten Freund wäre. Sie hätten nur ein halbes Jahr nach dem Tod von Mr. Diggory damit begonnen ihn zu verfolgen, zu belästigen und ihm anzügliche Briefe zu schreiben, bei denen ihm regelrecht schlecht werden würde. Zu ihrem Pech kam ein Brief von ihnen, während ich mich mit Mr. Potter unterhielt, die sie ihm fast täglich per Eule schicken. Bevor er diesen jedoch ins Feuer werfen konnte, fragte ich ihn ob ich ihn lesen dürfte, um die Belästigung von ihnen bezeugen und bestätigen zu können, sollte ihr Vater irgendetwas von Mr. Potter verlangen.

Ich muss gestehen, dass mich der Inhalt des Briefes angewidert hat. Das was sie in diesem schrieben war dermaßen anzüglich, unsittlich und obszön, dass mir regelrecht schlecht wurde. Ich habe den Brief, den Mr. Potter mich lesen ließ als Beweis konfisziert, damit sie Mr. Potter nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschuldigen können, diese Briefe selbst geschrieben zu haben. Sie konnten das ‚_**NEIN**_´ von Mr. Potter nicht akzeptieren, fühlten sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt und um ihren Willen zu bekommen, hetzten sie den Fluch auf Mr. Potter, damit er gegen seinen Willen an sie gebunden wird. Nur gibt es einen Haken an dieser Sache! Hätten nicht beide Flüche Mr. Potter gleichzeitig getroffen, sondern nur ihr Fluch, hätte er dennoch nicht die von ihnen gewünschte Wirkung gehabt!", belehrte Professor McGonagall die Ravenclaw.

„Warum nicht? Hätte nur mein Fluch Harry getroffen, würde er nun an mich gebunden sein und mir bis zum Lebensende gehören!" Leichte Verwirrung und Hochmut war aus der Stimme von Cho Chang zu hören.

„Nein wäre er nicht!", entgegnete Severus eisig. Was sogar dem sich noch mit den Professoren im Raum befindlichen Auror einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Natürlich wäre Harry dann für immer an mich gebunden! Er wäre mein und ich die reichste Frau des magischen Englands!", keifte Cho Severus entgegen.

„Nein, Mr. Potter wäre nicht an sie gebunden und wenn sie noch drei dieser Flüche auf ihn gehetzt hätten! Mr. Potter besitzt einen starken Willen und allein durch diesen hätte der Fluch nicht die von ihnen gewünschte Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Mr. Potter ihnen gegenüber Abneigung empfindet und weil der Fluch eine leichte Signatur ihrer Aura trägt, nachdem sie ihn auf jemanden hetzten, wird durch die eben von mir erwähnte Abneigung Mr. Potters verhindert, dass die Bindung durch den Fluch hervorgerufen wird. Ebenso vermute ich, dass sie uns soeben den wahren Grund nannten, warum sie Mr. Potter unbedingt an sich binden wollten! Sie erwähnten, dass sie durch die Heirat oder Bindung mit Mr. Potter eine der reichsten Frauen des magischen Englands geworden wären. Daher vermute ich, dass sie nach einer gewissen Zeit versucht hätten, Mr. Potter zu beseitigen. Damit sie danach von Anderen als arme, leidende und trauernde Witwe gesehen werden und dann das ganze Erbe von Mr. Potter für sich gehabt hätten.

Allerdings traue ich ihnen durchaus zu, sich zuvor noch von dem jungen Mann schwängern zu lassen, damit ihnen später niemand unterstellen könnte, sie hätten Mr. Potter nur aus Habgier oder gar des Reichtums wegen geheiratet oder sich an ihn gebunden. Sie sind in meinen Augen die widerlichste und verabscheuungswürdigste Hexe, welche es auf der ganzen Welt gibt! Profitgier und Machtbesessenheit sind das Einzige, was ihnen an Mr. Potter jemals gefallen hat. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie der Meinung waren, ein Recht darauf zu haben, wenigstens etwas, wenn nicht sogar das ganze Vermögen von Mr. Potter zu bekommen. Gehe ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass sie Mr. Potter ausnehmen wollten wie eine Weihnachtsgans?", sagte Severus der Ravenclaw seine Meinung auf den Kopf zu, was diese erschrocken nach Luft schnappen ließ und bleich wie ein Geist wurde.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich liebe Harry!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige schon fast.

„Nein, sie lieben den jungen Mann nicht, sondern sie sehen in ihm ein Sprungbrett in die höhere Zaubergesellschaft. Dazu kommt wahrscheinlich noch, dass sie sich durch die Heirat oder Bindung an Mr. Potter eine bessere Anstellung in irgendeiner Institution versprachen. Denn wer würde schon die Frau vom Helden der Zauberwelt eine Anstellung anbieten wollen, die ihrer nicht würdig wäre? Ich muss dem Professor Recht geben, nachdem was ich soeben gehört habe. Sie handeln aus Eigennutz und sehen dabei nicht, dass derjenige den sie für sich beanspruchen und haben wollen, um in die höhere Zaubergesellschaft zu kommen und in dieser anerkannt zu werden, darunter leiden würde gegen seinen Willen an sie gebunden zu sein und das sein Leben lang.

Mir ist so jemand wie sie und Miss Granger noch nie zuvor untergekommen und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich schon viel in meinem Leben gesehen und erlebt habe. Sie werden meinen Kollegen und mich ebenfalls ins Ministerium begleiten. Denn auch sie haben einen verbotenen Fluch an einem Mitschüler angewandt, der ebenso wie der Fluch von Miss Granger schon seit Jahrzehnten verboten ist!", erklärte der Auror der Ravenclaw, die ihn daraufhin geschockt ansah.

Kaum hatte der Auror ihr dies mitgeteilt, trat er hinter die Ravenclaw und zog ihre Arme nach hinten. Danach legte er mit einem kleinen Wink seiner Hand magische Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke, die so konzipiert waren, dass sie diese nicht lösen konnte, auch wenn sie stablose Magie beherrschte. Kaum stand der Auror wieder neben Cho, öffnete sich die Bürotür und sein Kollege betrat mit der Muggelgeborenen, die ebenfalls Fesseln an ihren auf dem Rücken befindlichen Handgelenken trug.

„Weshalb haben sie der jungen Dame Fesseln angelegt?", ließ sich Dumbledore das erste Mal vernehmen, seit McGonagall und Severus die Befragung der beiden Schülerinnen begonnen hatten.

„Die junge Dame, hat versucht einen Zauber auf mich zu hetzen, um danach zu flüchten. Allerdings hat sie dabei wohl nicht bedacht, dass sie gegen ausgebildete Auroren nicht ankommt, so dass ich sie schneller entwaffnet habe, als sie auch nur den Zauber hätte sprechen können. Da die junge Dame ohnehin festgenommen wird, auf Grund dessen dass sie erwiesener Maßen eine Straftat beging, hielt ich es für sicher ihre Hände handlungsunfähig zu machen. Auch habe ich ihren Zauberstab konfisziert, der im Ministerium auf angewendete Zauber untersucht wird, um herauszufinden ob sich noch andere Zauber oder Flüche angewendet hat.", erwiderte Auror Vesper, wobei einige Professoren sehr wohl bemerkten, dass der Auror Dumbledore mit einem Blick bedachte, der fast schon aussagte, dass er vermuten würde das Dumbledore etwas mit dem Ganzen zu tun hatte und wenn es auch nur mit dem war, was sich die Muggelgeborene im Unterricht geleistet hat.

Die beiden Auroren sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich unauffällig zu, wobei Vesper den Oberarm von Granger und Doccey den von Chang umfasste und schritten danach auf den Kamin zu. Bevor sie jedoch nacheinander in diesem mit den beiden Schülerinnen verschwanden, wandte sich Vesper noch einmal den Professoren zu, wobei er Dumbledore geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Professor Snape, sie würde ich bitten morgen um 10 Uhr ins Ministerium zu kommen, um ihre Aussage zu dem was im Unterricht passierte, zu machen", wandte er sich dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu.

„Ich werde pünktlich da sein!", nickte Severus. Das erwiderten beiden Auroren mit einem Nicken, wandten sich danach um und verschwanden nacheinander mit den beiden Schülerinnen im Kamin.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns in die Große Halle begeben. Es ist derweil schon Mittag und die anderen Schüler warten sicherlich auf das Essen!", forderte McGonagall ihre Kollegen auf.

„Du hast Recht, Minerva. Immerhin haben die Schüler danach noch Unterricht. Zudem der Vormittagsunterricht schon ausfiel.", nickte Professor Flitwick, drehte sich Richtung Tür, öffnete diese und verließ in Begleitung seiner anderen Kollegen das Schulleiterbüro.

Keiner der Professoren dachte an den Schulleiter, der in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Plötzlich richtete er sich ruckartig auf, erhob sich vom Sessel und schritt zum Kamin. Dort entnahm er etwas Flohpulver aus einem Schälchen und warf es in die Flammen. Mühsam kniete er sich dann davor und rief ‚Büro von Arthur Weasley, Ministerium´. Dabei bemerkte er jedoch nicht, dass die ehemaligen Schulleiter alles genau beobachteten und ganz genau zuhörten, was der jetzige Schulleiter mit dem Weasleyoberhaupt zu besprechen hatte.

„Albus, was möchtest du? Ich wollte gerade Mittagessen!", vernahmen alle ehemaligen Schulleiter die Stimme des Weasleyoberhauptes.

„Mittag essen kannst du nachher auch noch, Arthur. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir Molly etwas eingepackt hat, was du auch während der Arbeit zu dir nehmen kannst.", entgegnete Dumbledore dem Rothaarigen.

„Nun, was möchtest du?", fragend sah Arthur Weasley den Schulleiter an.

„Ich wollte dich bitten nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Heute Morgen im Verteidigungsunterricht ist etwas vorgefallen, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Potterbalg nun im Krankenflügel liegt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Poppy ihn heute Abend wieder entlassen wird und ich muss mich ja beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle wieder blicken lassen. Daher möchte ich, dass du etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor das Abendessen beginnt nach Hogwarts kommst und in einem Nebengang wartest, bis Potter den Krankenflügel verlässt.

Ich habe versäumt die Blockade und den Bann zu erneuern. Daher musst du das für mich erledigen. Wie du sicherlich weißt, haben die Gründer einen Schutz auf den Krankenflügel gelegt, der dafür sorgt dass derjenige der sich dort befindet, nicht verflucht werden kann. Sei dir gewiss, dass ich dich dafür entlohnen werde.", erklärte Dumbledore dem Weasleyoberhaupt sein Anliegen.

„Wie immer vom Potter Vermögen, Albus? Dir ist schon bewusst, dass dort nicht mehr viel vorhanden ist, nachdem du uns schon die letzten Jahre davon unterstützt hast?", grinste Arthur Weasley fies.

„Durchaus, ich würde dir und deiner Familie mehr zukommen lassen. Allerdings komme ich nur an das Schulverlies des Balges heran und somit kann ich euch immer nur so viel zukommen lassen, damit er nichts bemerkt, wenn er Geld für seine Schulsachen holt. Aber das wird sich bald ändern. Sowie er das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, komme ich an die anderen Verliese der Potters. Ich habe mich damals als sein Vormund bei Gringotts eintragen lassen, wenn auch den Kobolden nicht auffiel, dass die Unterschrift von Black fehlt. Also Arthur, du kommst etwa eine halbe Stunde vorm Abendessen nach Hogwarts und erneuerst beim Potterbalg den Bann und die Blockade!", erläuterte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde pünktlich im Nebengang beim Krankenflügel sein!", versicherte Mr. Weasley dem Ordenoberhaupt und nach einem zufriedenen Nicken des Schulleiters beendete dieser die Flohverbindung.

Ächzend kämpfte sich Dumbledore wieder aus seiner knienden Position auf die Beine und verließ danach mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen sein Büro.

Die ehemaligen Schulleiter sahen sich nach dem eben Gehörten fassungslos an und diskutierten wie sie dem jungen Potter helfen könnten. Nachdem sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen waren, verschwand Phineas Black aus seinem Bild und begab sich zu einer Person, welche die ehemaligen Schulleiter für geeignet hielten, dem jungen Mr. Potter zu helfen.

Severus hatte sich nicht in die Große Halle begeben. Er wollte das Blut untersuchen, welches Poppy ihm gegeben hatte. Poppy wollte durch die Blutuntersuchung herausfinden, inwieweit die Flüche Harry geschadet hatten und was sie dagegen unternehmen konnte. Allerdings hatte Severus sich vorgenommen eine gründliche Untersuchung des Blutes vorzunehmen, um auch sicher zu sein, dass Harry nicht noch mehr passiert war. Er traute dem Grangermädchen, ebenso der Chang einiges zu, wenn sie dadurch einen Vorteil für sich sahen.

So begab er sich in sein Labor und begann mit der Untersuchung von Harrys Blut. Er hatte am heutigen Tag keinen weiteren Unterricht mehr und somit konnte er sehr genau vorgehen, um auch nichts Wichtiges zu übersehen. Es dauerte zwei geschlagene Stunden und nach vier genauen Untersuchungen, weil er dem Ersten nicht wirklichen Glauben schenken konnte, begab er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dabei fiel einigen Schülern jedoch auf, dass ihr Tränke-, und seid neuesten auch Verteidigungslehrer sehr blass um die Nase aussah. Blasser als er sonst schon war. Nur kurze Zeit später hatte er den Krankenflügel erreicht, klopfte an die Tür und betrat den Raum nach einem ‚Herein´. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und einen Stille-, sowie Abhörschutzzauber auf den Krankenflügel gelegt, wandte er sich der Heilerin zu, die ihn abwartend ansah.

„Hast du etwas bei deiner Untersuchung herausgefunden, Severus?", kam auch schon die Frage von Poppy. Denn sie konnte sich denken, dass Severus nur aus diesem Grund zu ihr in den Krankenflügel gekommen war.

„Ja, ich habe etwas herausgefunden, was ich nicht glauben konnte. So dass ich die Untersuchung vier Mal durchführte, aber immer kam dasselbe Ergebnis heraus.", erwiderte Severus immer noch leicht blass um die Nase.

„Und was hast du herausgefunden, Severus?", verlangte Poppy zu wissen. Wobei keiner der Beiden bemerkte, dass sie bei ihrem Gespräch zwei Zuhörer hatten.

Keiner, nicht Severus und auch nicht Poppy dachten an die beiden Patienten, die sich im Krankenflügel befanden. Zudem Poppy annahm dass Harry schlief und der andere Patient seinen Schlaftrank genommen hatte, bevor Severus den Krankenflügel betrat. Doch dem war nicht so, denn Harry wachte auf als Poppy den vor der Tür Stehenden bat einzutreten und Draco, der der andere Patient war, verschob die Einnahme des Schlaftranks, als er die Frage von Poppy an seinen Paten hörte. Beide gaben jedoch keinen Mucks von sich oder zeigten dass sie alles mit anhörten.

„Ich konnte die Untersuchung erst vor fast zweieinhalb Stunden machen, da alle Lehrkräfte in Dumbledores Büro gerufen wurden, um die Strafe der beiden Schülerinnen zu diskutieren und festzulegen.", begann Severus.

„Hat Dumbledore wieder nur eine sanfte Strafe für sein Gryffindor Liebchen festlegen wollen, damit sie weiterhin auf Hogwarts bleiben kann?", regte sich Poppy auf, was Severus verwundert eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

Allerdings wunderte sich nicht nur Severus über Poppys Ausbruch, sondern auch Harry und Draco waren erstaunt über die Äußerung. Allerdings fasten sich die Beiden schnell wieder und hörten weiter zu, um auch nichts zu verpassen.

„Ja, Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass ein hoher Punktabzug ausreichend wäre. Denn die Beiden hätten sich ja niemals zuvor etwas zuschulden kommen lassen. Immerhin wäre es ja nur ein unglücklicher Unfall gewesen und nicht beabsichtig. Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne Minerva und mir gemacht. Ich erzählte ihm und den andren Professoren, was im Unterricht passierte und hatte danach die volle Unterstützung aller Kollegen und Minerva. Dumbledore versuchte weiterhin die Zwei in Schutz zu nehmen, allerdings ging dann Minerva auf ihn los und du weißt, wie sie ist, wenn es um Harry geht.", erzählte Severus der Heilerin, was bei dieser ein schadenfrohes Grinsen hervorrief.

„Wo befinden sich diese beiden Mistkäfer?", wollte Poppy noch wissen bevor sie das Ergebnis von Severus Untersuchung erfahren wollte.

„Professor Flashhut rief die Auroren und diese ließen sich den Sachverhalt von mir erzählen, ebenso erzählte ich ihnen was die beiden Maden erzählt hatten, nachdem sie das Schulleiterbüro betraten und Minerva das Verhör mit Granger begann. Dumbledore kam nicht ein einziges Mal zu Wort und somit nahmen die Auroren Granger und Chang mit ins Ministerium, wo sie verhört und danach in Sicherheitsverwahrung kommen werden. Auch wird Grangers Zauberstab auf weitere Flüche untersucht. Denn Auror Vesper nimmt an, dass sie noch andere Flüche ausgeführt hat, außer dem, welchen sie auf Harry hetzte. Ich bin gespannt, was bei der Befragung der beiden Mistbienen rauskommt. Auch wurde ich für morgen Früh 10 Uhr ins Ministerium bestellt, um meine Aussage zu machen.", berichtete Severus der Heilerin.

„Sehr gut, dann sind sie schon einmal nicht mehr auf Hogwarts und können dem Kleinen somit nicht mehr schaden!", Severus konnte Erleichterung aus Poppys Stimme hören, als sie dies sagte. „So, aber nun erzähl mir was du bei deiner Untersuchung herausgefunden hast!"

„Du hast mich ja darum gebeten, Harrys Blut zu untersuchen, um zu wissen was die miteinander verschmolzenen Flüche für Auswirkungen auf Harry haben. Beide Flüche haben einen Bann aufgehoben, der auf Harry gelegen haben muss. Allerdings haben sie ihm auch geschadet, zwar nicht in der Weise, dass sein Leben in Gefahr wäre oder er anderweitige Probleme bekommen würde, aber dadurch, dass sich die Flüche verbanden, bevor sie Harry trafen, bewirkten sie das Harry nie Kinder haben wird. Er kann, sollte er es können nie welche empfangen, geschweige denn welche zeugen. Er wurde durch die Flüche unfruchtbar!

Aber das ist noch nicht alles, was ich bei meiner Untersuchung herausfand. Das was mich die Untersuchung vier Mal durchführen ließ war, dass auch ein Zauber aufgelöst worden sein muss. Denn wie ich weiß, hattest du im letzten Schuljahr Harry sowie auch den anderen Schülern bei der jährlichen Gesundheitsuntersuchung Blut abgenommen. Harrys Blut vom letzten Schuljahr ließ ich mir von einem Hauselfen bringen und habe dieses ebenfalls untersucht. Jedoch stimmten beide Blutproben nicht überein.

Somit kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Harrys Blut verfälscht wurde, was nur durch einen Blutveränderungszauber verursacht worden sein konnte. Das Blut, welches du Harry kurz nachdem ich ihn hierher brachte abnahmst, zeigte andere Werte als das vom letzten Schuljahr. Somit kam mir der Gedanke, dass jemand verhindern wollte dass herauskommen könnte, dass Harry nicht das leibliche Kind von James und Lily Potter ist. Denn ich fand in dem Blut Gene, die auf ein Magisches Wesen hindeuten, woraufhin ich einen Wesenstest durchführte und dabei kam heraus dass Harry ein Dunkelelfenveela ist!", berichtete Severus einer ihn mit großen Augen ansehenden Poppy.

„Harry ist ein Dunkelelfenveela?", keuchte Poppy entsetzt.

„Ja, allerdings wird sein Wesen blockiert. Woraufhin er sich nicht zu seinem 17ten Geburtstag umwandeln konnte.", erklärte Severus einer immer weißer im Gesicht werdenden Poppy.

Allerdings war nicht nur Poppy immer weißer im Gesicht geworden, sondern auch die beiden unentdeckten Zuhörer. Harry liefen zudem noch Tränen die Wangen herunter, wobei er froh war, dass er mit dem Rücken zu den beiden sich unterhaltenden Personen lag. So dass diese es nicht sahen oder bemerken konnten, dass er wach war. Draco dagegen gingen ganz andere Gedanken durch den Kopf, als er realisierte was er soeben erfahren hatte.

°_Kann es sein, dass Harry mein kleiner Bruder Daimion ist, der damals entführt wurde?°, _ging es Draco grübelnd durch den Kopf.

Draco erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sein kleiner Bruder entführt wurde. Sein Vater Lucius hatte ihn zu seinen Großeltern Abraxas und Adrien Malfoy gebrachte. Sein Dad musste die letzte Woche vor der Geburt im Bett bleiben und bevor er sich langweilen würde, weil sein Vater sich um seinen Dad kümmerte, brachte ihn sein Vater zu seinen Großeltern. Er war seinen Eltern nicht böse darum, denn er hatte immer eine schöne Zeit bei seinen Großeltern. Sie unternahmen sehr viel mit ihm und so kam erst gar keine Langeweile auf.

Er war gerade mal zwei Tage bei seinen Großeltern, als eine Eule ihnen die Nachricht brachte, dass er einen kleinen Bruder und seine Großeltern einen weiteren Enkel bekommen hätten. Er hatte sich so gefreut, endlich war er nicht mehr allein und seine Eltern würden nicht nur mehr ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, sondern auch vermehrt auf seinen kleinen Bruder die Aufmerksamkeit richten. In dem Brief hatte auch gestanden, dass sein Vater ihn in drei Tagen abholen würde, damit er seinen kleinen Bruder auch endlich sehen konnte. Er fieberte den Tag regelrecht herbei, an dem ihn sein Vater abholen wollte. Er verstand sehr wohl, dass sein Dad mit seinem kleinen Bruder nicht nach Irland kommen wollte. Der Kleine war ja gerade erst drei Tage alt und somit wäre es zu viel Stress und auch nicht gut für diesen auf magische Weise von einem zu einem anderen Ort zu reisen.

Er (Draco) wusste, dass der Magiehaushalt seines kleinen Bruders durcheinander geraten würde, zumal dieser sich nach der Geburt sowieso noch nicht beruhigt hatte und somit wäre es für einen so kleinen Magier nicht gesund im Alter von gerade Mal drei Tagen durch das Flohnetzwerk zu rauschen oder durch apparieren an einen anderen Ort zu gelangen. Er hatte mit seinen Großeltern ein schönes Geschenk für seinen kleinen Bruder besorgt, welches er diesem dann geben würde, wenn er mit seinem Vater wieder zu Hause war. Als er dann mit seinem Vater zu Hause ankam, fiel ihm, ebenso wie auch seinem Vater sofort auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Denn in der Eingangshalle wurden einige Portraits zerstört, ebenso einige Kerzenhalten, die schief an der Wand hingen.

Sein Vater und er bekamen ein ungutes Gefühl, woraufhin sie die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk regelrecht hinauf sprinteten, den Gang zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern entlang rannten und bei einer aus den Angeln gerissenen Tür zum Stehen kamen. Ihnen bot sich ein grausames Bild. Sein Dad lag mit blutenden, tiefen Schnittverletzungen auf dem Boden unter der Kinderwiege und die Wiege selbst war nur noch zum Teil zu erkennen. Diejenigen die hier ins Manor eindrangen, müssen regelrecht gewütet haben, um ein solches Caos zu verursachen. Zudem sich sein Dad bestimmt gewehrt hatte, ebenso seinen kleinen Bruder verteidigt haben muss, ansonsten hätten sie seinen Dad nicht so zugerichtet. Allerdings konnte sie seinen kleinen Bruder im ganzen Zimmer nicht sehen, geschweige denn ausfindig machen.

Sein Vater befragte die Hauselfen und diese berichteten ihm, nachdem sein anderer Pate seinen Dad versorgt hatte, dass viele Männer mit weißen Umhängen ins Manor eingedrungen seien. Sie mussten die Schutzschilde irgendwie außer Gefecht gesetzt haben, ansonsten hätten sie keine Chance gehabt, auch nur einen Schritt ins Manor setzen zu können. Die kleine Elfe berichtete ihnen, dass ein Mann mit braunen verstrubbelten Haaren zuvor etliche Flüche auf das Manor geschossen hätte. Nachdem ein anderer Mann, der ein Holzbein und ein sich oft drehendes Auge hatte, zu dem mit den verstrubbelten Haaren getreten war und ebenfalls Flüche auf das Manor schickt, die Schutzschilde irgendwann zusammenfielen und die vielen Männer dann ins Manor eindrangen. Mehr konnte ihnen der Hauself nicht berichten, denn er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihn gegen die Wand beförderte, wo er hinunter rutschte und bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb. Er kam jedoch aus seinen Erinnerungen wieder in die Realität, als er eine andere Stimme vernahm, als die er Heilerin oder seines Paten.


End file.
